There's No "I" In Team (Part 1)
'There's No "I" in Team Part 1 '(Yaito's Close Call in Japan) is the 20th episode (17th in the dub) of the MegaMan NT Warrior anime. Summary Last time on Megaman NT Warrior, it was an epic two-parter in the N1 Grand Prix! Lan, Maylu, Megaman, and Roll were paired against Mr. Match, Maddy, Wackoman, and Torchman. Yahoot ensured World Three's re-entry with his plan. He disguised himself as Higsby and gave Maylu a twisted chip that made Roll turn against Megaman. Count Zap pulled her strings using his crazy guitar, but the real Higsby showed up and told the kids how to free Roll from the corrupt chip. They won the match, but unfortunately the chip did manage to leave some harm behind before being destroyed. Roll fell into a coma and therefore could no longer participate in the competition. In light of this, Chaud decided to take advantage of the open spot so he and Protoman could team up with Lan and Megaman in the next match, win, and defeat their rivals in the final match. Meanwhile, Lan and Megaman are finally getting close to perfecting the Program Advance. Will the finally be able to pull it off? And can they put their differences with their rivals aside for once to ensure their own victory? Find out next in this epic two-parter of Megaman NT Warrior, as the N1 Grand Prix arc continues! It's time for the semi-finals. Megaman is still standing strong, even with one fallen comrade not being able to participate anymore. Ribitta announces that Megaman's opponents are Stoneman and Blasterman. In the audience, Maylu, Dex, and Tory converse about the match. Dex points out that Megaman would have to fight them by himself, without reminding them that World Three caused Roll to drop out. Then Ribitta announces that Protoman would be Megaman's partner, much to Chaud's annoyance. Stoneman and Blasterman made an announcement of their own. They pointed out that ordinary NetNavis like Megaman and his digital friends have to depend on human operators from the outside world to transmit their powers. Dex called them stuck-up. Higsby agrees, but he backs up Stoneman and Blasterman's point. Solo NetNavis like the two of them have their repertoire in hand; they don't require assistance to obtain their attacks. This made Maysa furious. He assumed it had to do with Higsby no longer being able to participate in the championship, but Higsby reminds him that it's his job to commentate. Ribitta closes the announcement by telling the audience the semi-finals would begin in an hour. Lan and friends have a picnic with Ms. Mari and Maysa in the grass field in front of the arena. Lan is nervous because he has to send Megaman against two solo-navis. Maysa, however, encourages Lan to think positive. He tells him that having a NetOp is a strength rather than a weakness, and that the brotherly bond that Lan and Megaman have is what keeps them strong. Yai, however, tells Lan (with a jealous tone) to be more concerned about Chaud. She claims that he thinks he's better than everyone else all because of his father being CEO of BlazeQuest Games. And at that moment, Chaud had to pop up. Lan tries to encourage Chaud that working together would be best, but Chaud tells Lan to keep himself and his mistakes out of his way if he wants to prevent Megaman from being deleted. He takes that championship to be serious business of battling over friendship. He adds that the tournament is not for "NetBattlers from third-rate game companies". That offends Yai greatly, as she thinks Chaud thinks so. But Chaud never mentioned AyanoTech being a third-rate company. Yai loses her temper even more and challenges Chaud to a 1-on-1 NetBattle, but Chaud neglects and tells her to cool it. He takes his leave. Yai summons her limo and demands to have strawberry milk ASAP. Chaud gets a message from his father and is summoned to a private restaurant under the sea. Strangely enough, that's the same place Yai went to simmer down. Meanwhile, Lan and Megaman use what's left of their break time to finish perfecting the Program Advance. Yai spies on Chaud, but Glyde reminds her that the semi-final match would begin soon. So they decide to leave. Yai is waiting for the elevator but Chaud is heading for it as well. She gets into the elevator with a cart to cloak herself but the doors won't close. Chaud manages to get it. Yai hopes she don't get discovered, but Chaud spies with his left eye a little girl's head. He tells her to show herself, and her face turns red with anger. In the elevator's control room, one of the employees spills coffee on the computer table by accident. He cleans it off but accidentally causes the elevator Chaud and Yai are in to stop. The two men in the control room have couldn't reboot the elevator system, so they have to reinitialize it. Glyde isn't having much luck either, since the computer is not active. Protoman reminds Chaud there's less than half an hour left until the match starts. Maylu tells Ms. Mari and Maysa that the Program Advance hasn't imporved yet. Next to that, Yai was absent. With only 20 minutes remaining, Chaud has no choice but to take an emergency exit through the elevator's ceiling. Yai, seeing not faster way out and also needing to use the restroom, decided to go with him. Chaud helps Yai overcome her fear, but he drops two sword chips he needed for the Program Advance. Yai loses one of her shoes as well. (The rest is to be edited soon, so stay tuned!) Category:MegaMan NT Warrior episodes